


Nanobite #2 ENG

by ShyroStar



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, English, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sapphic, Sex, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyroStar/pseuds/ShyroStar
Summary: Viper gonna earn her reward from Killjoy
Relationships: Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT), Nanobite
Kudos: 13





	Nanobite #2 ENG

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nanobite Esp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383546) by [ShyroStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyroStar/pseuds/ShyroStar). 



*Killjoy’s Room, VALORANT’s base*

KIlljoy was sitting on her bed using her laptop. She was making the final hacking on the cameras which were watching the route to Viper’s room. The german scientist was covering her back because she would skip the curfew. The hack was simple. She replaced the live recording with older ones which would loop until she returned to her room. Besides, she moved the quadrant in a way that the last numbers were the only you could see. This way, she would hide the current date. 

Once she finished, she got up and stretched out her limbs. She verified that everything in her room was organized and she left the room. Usually, Killjoy was organized. When you programme is better plan it ahead. If an error appeared u could die trying to find it. But, all this logic felt apart as soon as she builded something. She loved having in sight every single piece, just in case she need it, she could take it as quickly as possible. 

As soon as she was on the corridor, she walked until she arrived at Viper's room. She did not bump into anyone, it seemed like everyone was obeying the curfew. The black long hair girl knocked on the scientist door. It opened almost instantly. In front of her brown eyes Viper appeared wearing a fetish suit. It was similar which she used regularly but with more leather, more gaps, more revealing. It was the kind of clothes you use in very specific situations.

“You came?” Viper asked, faking her surprise.

“Don’t be surprised, you knew it.”

“Well, come in, I don't want them to know you skipped the curfew and get punished, right? ” The scientist expressed her worries covered with the joy of starting a game meanwhile she got closer to her bed. 

“If you are the one who will punish me…” Killjoy answered back, mumbling and biting her lower lip.

Viper could not listen to her so she spinned raising an eyebrow. She glazed at Killjoy at the same time she entered and went straight to Viper’s bed where she sat down. Then, Viper placed facing each other and she got closer to Killjoy slowly. Firstly, she setted her hands on the bed, at the same time, the scientist kissed the german girl. It was an alluring, slow and provocative… kiss. The gravity made her job without any resistance from Killjoy’s body. Then, Viper’s body pushed slowly until Killjoy’s back made contact with the mattress. 

KIlljoy’s heart speeded up. Being so close to Viper made Killjoy shutter inevitably. Sometimes it was a little tingling across her body, other the acceleration of her heart. In this occasion were both, in addition to heating up all her entyre flesh and bones. Viper’s suit was made to highlight her attractiveness and, moreover, to provoke the most primitive instinct. Killjoy wanted to make Viper feel the pleasure. Just imagined that made her mind blurry but she knew that Viper would not make it easy. This uncertainty and the helplessness was really arousing.

On Viper’s side, she relished the power given by Killjoy. This fake freedom. She always takes into account that she could not exceed Killjoy’s limit or she will lose her trust. Taking it back will be too difficult. So, she had to make up a fake confident façade and move forward blindly. Tracking the clues of KIlljoy’s anatomy to create the rules of the game. It was like playing with fire. This danger was seductive.

The scientist started stripping Killjoy. The jacket went so easily off, then her kerchief and lastly her shirt. The robotic genius helped her all along. Viper took advantage of Killjoy’s movement and covered every single inch of Killjoy's skin brought into light with kisses. Once on her breast she took her time enjoying her pale and soft skin. Killjoy sighed deeply in response. Viper smirked. She separated from Killjoy and opened the drawer of her nightstand. Killjoy gazed at her with desire. Her eyes were the mirror of her soul and it was covered with anticipated pleasure. 

Viper took out some ropes. She took Killjoy arms and tied them together on her back. The scheme which created it was quite simple, similar to a spider web. She made a collar as a finishing touch, then left the excess rest on Killjoy’s breast. Viper tightened the rope, attracting the german girl to kiss her. It was an obscene kiss. Their tongues played; fighted. When they separated, Viper bited Killjoy’s lower lip leaving her with a heavy and intermittent breathing. 

“I’m not gonna go easy.” She waited until KIlljoy got blushed. “I will collect my reward.”

She grabbed Killjoy’s chin with one hand and elevated her face to look deep inside of her eyes. Killjoy’s face got more reddish. Before speak, with her free hand Viper hold KIljjoy’s waist frimly. 

“Kiss me”

Killjoy kissed her softly

“Bait me”

Killjoy bited Viper’s Jawline

“More”

Killjoy continued baiting the jawline until she arrived at the scientist’s ear. She stopped doubting for a second and then she bited Viper’s earlobe with her lips. Viper held back a sigh.

“Who told ya to stop?” Viper inquired

Killjoy kissed and baited Viper’s neck. She realized how her lover’s hand waggled through her body, caressing her, until they reached her shoulders where she noticed a little but firm pressure making her move down.

“I concede you the honor to go down.”

Killjoy was being pushed until her face was in front of Viper’s opened legs. Killjoy got closer to the american’s thigh looking at the emerald scientist's eyes. She realized how Viper got blushed. The german robotic genius continued with the kissing and baiting Viper’s uncovered thighs. Approaching and moving away from her womanhood. She found joy on the little power Viper allowed her. 

“Stop” And Killjoy stopped obliging. “Come” Killjoy closed the gap between their faces and her lips melted down on a passionate kiss. “ You can continue but now no get hold up.”

The german genius got down again with Viper’s help. She provoque her a little, she took her time to focus on her womanliness. As Killjoy moved forward, Viper could not resist accompanying her lover with moans. The scientist’s mind was being covered with more and more blurry and she only could feel under her hands the heat of Killjoy’s body and Killjoy’s tongue rubbing her most erogenous zone. With a big shutter and a loud moan, Viper muscles relaxed. Killjoy realized that and she laid next to her. Viper kissed Killjoy and relocated Killjoy’s glasses. 

“Let me recover n’ I’ll untie you.” She said before kissing her.

“Don’t worry, I feel my hands yet.” Killjoy replayed smiling. “They weren’t too tight this time.”

“Who knows, maybe you’d them for too long . I wanted a firm grip but no cut off your circulation.”

“You made it… Hey, you are really sexy with these clothes. You should wear it more. And this… we need to do it again!”

“I’m glad you like it.” Viper kissed Killjoy forehead caressing her hair.

It was the first time that Viper put together these things in one session. This perspective of dominance, ropes and the fetish suit. She was kind of unsure. Fortunately, killjoy’s words calmed her down.

“Well, let’s get these ropes out and…” She looked to the closest clock. ”I think you should sleep here. Wanna a bath?”

Killjoy nodded. Viper helped her to sit on the bed and the scientist stated to carefully untie her artwork, analyzing if there were any bad looking marks. No trace of them. Viper aided her with some mobility exercises for Killjoy’s arms without forcing them.  
The session was unstressful to Killjoy, even liberating. It’s not just the body’s sensation when the rope ceases to be taut and being able to recover the mobility is the feeling of trust to the fullest on someone. It will always reach the limit but never will cross it. Always being respectful. But you never know which path will be chosen and oh god, that was so pleasant.

After checking thoroughly everything was okay, Viper gave Killjoy a towel and a change of clothes. Both of them went to take a relaxing and long bath. They keep talking about the sex sesion, about the day and future plans. When they finished, they got straight to the bed where they got to sleep on a soft embrace.


End file.
